Good and Evil Team Up
by Smarty 94
Summary: When an evil alien overlord kidnaps GDN, Debby, Mike, Zoey, Randy, Theresa, Raph, Rook, Mal, and Karai, the heroes and villains are forced to team up with each other. Meanwhile, both sides learn more about Sonic and about the Chaos Emeralds.
1. A Discovery

In space, an alien space ship was flying through the emptiness of space. Inside the ship, an alien that was hidden in the shadows was looking at images of Earth.

"Perfect, this'll be the next planet for me to destroy. Humans are so weak, with their weaponry, they won't last a minute against my forces." Said the alien.

He then saw an image of Sonic flash for a brief second, surprising him.

"Back to the image of the blue hedgehog." Said the alien.

The slideshow went back to Sonic and stopped. The alien looked at the image.

"You're still around I see." Said the alien, "Doesn't matter, you won't stand a chance against me. For I am Vexx: Destroyer of worlds. Once I get what I want from you, I'll take over the whole universe, Sonic the Hedgehog."

The alien laughed as we zoom out of the ship and go to earth where CatDog were at a park, playing with a Frisbee. Cat tossed the Frisbee as Dog went after it.

"Nothing like a good day at the park, with the people that you really care for. Am I right Dog?" said Cat.

"You said it Cat." Said Dog.

Cat began to toss the Frisbee.

"Go long." Cat said as he tossed the Frisbee.

Dog went after the Frisbee with Cat following since he shares a body with Dog. The Frisbee went down a hill and CatDog went tumbling down because Dog tripped on a rock. They stopped in front of the Frisbee that landed.

"Be careful next time Dog." Cat said in annoyance.

"Sorry Cat." Said Dog.

Dog picked up the Frisbee and then saw something shining in the distance.

"Hey Cat, I see something far away." Said Dog.

Cat saw the same thing as well.

"Let's check it out." Said Cat.

CatDog ran over to the shining area.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Karai and Mal were sitting on a park bench.

"What made you decide to bring me here? It's obvious that the law now knows everything after Mike was cleared of all charges that were really on you." Said Karai.

"I like danger." Said Mal.

They then see the same thing CatDog saw.

"What is that?" Karai asked.

"No idea." Mal said. "But if I get it I will make it into a necklace for you."

Karai blushed.

"Oh Mal." She said.

"What? I'm more bad then those other juvie people." Said Mal.

Mal and Karai ran over to the thing. After a while, CatDog, Mal, and Karai reached the shining area at the same time and saw that it was a big glowing blue gem. They then saw each other.

"So you're Mal, huh?" said Cat.

"Guilty as charged." Said Mal.

"What are you doing here? The laws after you." Said Cat.

"We were sitting and talking with each other, then we saw that gem and figured we go and see it." Said Karai.

"You're not getting your hands on this gem. We saw it first." Said Dog.

"Well we have the advantage against you." Said Mal.

"There's only one way to decide who can fairly get the gem." Said Cat.

"And how are we going to decide that?" said Karai.

"Well…"Cat said before he quickly grabbed the gem, "Run for it Dog, back to the mansion!"

"Aye, aye, Cat." Said Dog.

Dog then ran off quickly.

"Great, they got away with the gem." Mal said angrily.

"I know." Karai said then feels sad. "And there goes my necklace."

Mal looks at Karai and is mad.

"We'll get them next time, but we'd better return to base." Said Mal.

The two then pushed buttons on their watches and teleported.

Meanwhile, with CatDog, they returned to the mansion and went to the living room and sat next to Sonic. Cat hid the gem.

"Boy, you look like you've seen a ghost." Said Sonic.

"We ran into Mal and Karai." Said Dog.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wait, you saw Mal?" said Sonic.

"Of course we did. He and Karai tried to attack us." Said Cat.

"I see. Might have something to do with the gem you brought home." Said Sonic.

CatDog became shocked.

"Wait, you think we have a gem?" said Cat.

"I could see it coming a mile away. Show it to me." Said Sonic.

CatDog had no choice but to show the gem. Dog pulled out the gem and gave it to Sonic who instantly recognized it.

"A Chaos Emerald? Where did you find this?" said Sonic.

"In the park." Said Dog.

"Do you have any idea how valuable this thing is?" said Sonic.

"No." said Cat.

"One of these things has lots of power in them." Said Sonic.

"Whoa." Said Dog.

"I haven't seen one of these in a long time." Said Sonic.

Cat thought about something.

"Wait a minute. One of these things?" said Cat.

"Yeah. There are at least seven of these Emeralds." Said Sonic.

"You better tell everyone about this." Said Cat.

"Can do." Said Sonic.


	2. The Chaos Emeralds

At the villain's lair, all the members of the League of Evil were watching Nega Dragon berate Mal.

"You let yourself be shown in public after you got your confession recorded and sent to the authorities, and could have gotten arrested for it! Give me one good reason I shouldn't put you back in Mike's subconsiousness." said Nega Dragon.

Mal pulled out a piece of paper, drew on it and showed that he drew the Chaos Emerald that CatDog got away with.

"I saw something of value. I was going to make Karai a necklace out of it." said Mal.

Shredder became shocked and walked over to Mal and grabbed his neck.

"You're the guy Karai's dating? I forbid you from seeing her ever again." Shredder said angrily.

Mal grabbed Shredder's wrist and twisted it, making Shredder let go of Mal, screaming in pain.

"You were saying?" said Mal.

"Nothing would make me happier than for you to be my son in law." Shredder said nervously.

Mal let go of Shredder's wrist.

"Thank you." Said Mal.

"You've really got what it takes to be a villain, but going after a gem?" said Nega Dragon.

Eggman saw the picture and recognized the Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald?" said Eggman.

Everyone became surprised.

"You know what it is?" said Plankton.

"Of course I do. One of the seven Chaos Emeralds. If we got our hands on one of those, we'd be able to have lots of power in our hands." Said Eggman.

"You'd better tell us everything." Said Nega Dragon.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, everyone was getting ready for dinner in the dining room. Sonic walked in the room, sat down and placed the Chaos Emerald on the table, confusing everyone.

"What is that?" said Bugs.

Daffy instantly went crazy.

"My pres-"Daffy was interrupted when Duncan aimed his pistol at the back of Daffy's head.

"Don't even think about it." Said Duncan.

Daffy sat back down in annoyance.

"This is one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Possibly the most powerful things in the whole universe." Said Sonic.

Everyone became surprised.

"Wait a minute, one of these gems has lots of power?" said Raph.

"Of course they do. If these Chaos Emeralds fell in the wrong hands, it would be the start of a nuclear war." Said Sonic.

"Are you certain about this?" said Donnie.

"Of course I am." Said Sonic, "On the plus side, if these emeralds were in the right hands, they can be used to bring peace to the whole universe."

Everyone gasped.

"Wait, these emeralds can bring peace to the whole universe?" said Ben.

"Eh, in a way." Said Sonic.

"So you're saying that anyone can use these gems for their own purposes?" said GDN.

"The only person that can use their power needs to use them for the right purposes." Said Sonic.

Rook then thought about something.

"Since you know about the Chaos Emeralds so much, that would mean that you're able to use their powers." Said Rook, "Have you ever used their powers before?"

Sonic just stood up, grabbed the Chaos Emerald and walked off.

"He's used their powers before." Said Raven.

In Sonic's room, Sonic removed a portrait of himself from the wall, revealing a safe with an eye scan on it. The safe scanned his eye and unlocked itself. Sonic opened the safe and placed the Chaos Emerald in the safe before closing it. He walked over to his bed and lied down with his back facing the door.

Gwen then entered the room and saw Sonic.

"Is this a bad time?" said Gwen.

"I could use the company right now." Said Sonic.

Gwen walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I need to be honest with someone here. I haven't used the Chaos Emeralds in a long time." Said Sonic.

Gwen became surprised.

"Wait, you haven't used them in a while?" said Gwen, "Why?"

"A while back, before any of us met each other, I was having a battle with Eggman. I tried to use the emeralds to defeat him, but they wouldn't obey my command and they just scattered across the planet." Said Sonic, "I never saw those things ever again until now."

Gwen looked at her friend sad.

"Well I am sure that where ever they are we will find them." Gwen said.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks Gwen you're a true friend." Sonic said.

Gwen smiled.

"That is true." Gwen said.

The next day, at the park where CatDog found the emerald, GDN, Debby, Mike, Zoey, Randy, Theresa, Raph, and Rook along with Sylvester, Tweety, and Mr. Grape are looking for another Chaos Emerald.

"Ok I know those Chaos Emeralds are around here." GDN said.

Everyone looked at GDN confused.

"Um, bro how do you know about those emeralds?" Raph asked his brother.

GDN smiled and took out a Red Chaos Emerald Necklace.

"Because I found one and had it made into a necklace for Debby as a gift." GDN said and went to his girlfriend. "Here you go my lovely Mexican Death Bear."

Debby smiled and blushed.

"Thanks dear." Debbie said and kissed her boyfriend and looked at him, "But how else do you know about them?"

GDN smiled.

"Oh, while I was still living in New York, I saved someone by the name of Knuckles the Echidna and we became fast friends and he told me all about the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald." GDN said, "Plus we battle side by side when we meet."

"You do realize that we're in possession of one of the most powerful things in the whole universe, right?" said Randy.

"Of course I do." Said GDN.

"If anyone else finds out about these things, they can use their powers to cause lots of destruction." Said Mike.

"Clearly, Sonic's the only one we know that can use their powers for the right reason." Said Rook.

"He didn't say a thing about ever using their powers before." Said Theresa.

"Must have something to do about his past." Said Zoey.

"Obviously." Said Raph.

"Enough talk, we need to find the other five emeralds before something bad happens." Said GDN.

They then saw a gas grenade land in front of them and explode, releasing green gas, knocking everyone but Sylvester, Tweety, and Mr. Grape who managed to get away. They then saw some weird looking aliens in red metal like costumes, red helmets with shades on them. One of the alien's grabbed the Chaos Emerald and used his right arm to contact someone.

"Commander Vexx, we found a Chaos Emerald." Said the alien.

"_Good._" Vexx said from the communicator.

"But we also managed to knock out some earthlings. They might be friends with the blue hedgehog. What should we do with them?" said the alien.

"_Bring them to the ship as hostages. Sonic will have no choice but to bring me the Chaos Emerald in his possession._" Said Vexx.

"Right away." Said the alien.

The aliens then disappeared with GDN's group.

With Karai and Mal, they were in a desert, looking for a Chaos Emerald.

"There must be a Chaos Emerald here somewhere." Said Karai.

"You know what we should do? Forget about finding the emerald for the others, we use the emerald for ourselves, that way we'll be able to rule the whole universe." Said Mal.

Karai became shocked.

"What? We can't betray everyone in the League." Said Karai.

"Need I remind you that I'm still going to over throw Nega Dragon." Said Mal, "This'll be the perfect opportunity."

They then saw a gas grenade, it exploded and some green gas came out of it, knocking the two out. Some of the same aliens grabbed the two and teleported out of the area.


	3. Sonic's History with Vexx

In space, in the space lair we see GDN, Debby, Mike, Zoey, Randy, Theresa, Raph, and Rook in a giant bird cage and outcold.

Just then GDN moaned and he woke up.

"Oh man what hit me?" GDN asked.

GDN then saw a similar alien.

"What are you?" said GDN.

"Soilder of Commander Vexx's army. You were in posession of a Chaos Emerald." said the alien.

"So?" said GDN.

"So you and nine others are being held captive." The alien said.

GDN looked confused.

"Nine?" He asked and counted himself, Debbie, Mike, Zoey, Randy, Theresa, Rook, and his brother Raph, "Um hate to tell ya there are 8 of us in here."

The alien looked at the readers shocked.

"Wow this human is stupid." He said to the readers.

"What are you talking about?" said GDN.

The alien turned to GDN.

"Look over at the other cage." said the alien.

GDN saw another cage and saw that Karai and Mal were in it and were consious.

"That would make it ten." said GDN.

"Truth be told, I told him that I was a personality, so it's still nine." said Mal.

"Since we have friends of the blue hedgehog as prisoners. Vexx will use you to get the Chaos Emerald in the blue hedgehog's possession." the alien left.

GDN woke everyone up.

"What's the big idea?" said Raph.

"We're in space." said GDN.

Everyone became shocked.

"Been there done that." said Rook.

"That's the least of our problems. Look at the other cage." said GDN.

The heroes saw Mal and Karai.

Zoey became shocked and mad.

"MAL AND KARAI!" She shouted at her boyfriend's evil side and her ex friend, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?"

Karai looked at Zoey.

"Hey we were knocked out cold and brought here." Karai said.

"What happened Mal, did someone knock you out just because you knew too much?" said Mike.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Said Mal, "What I don't get is what I know about?"

"Obviously about the Chaos Emeralds." Said Rook, "We know about those gems and this Vexx person wants the gems for his own purposes."

"We can't let that happen." Randy said as he placed his hand in his hoodie, "Cause I-"

Randy stopped when he found that he couldn't find the ninja mask. He removed all his clothes until he was only in his underwear.

"Don't have the ninja mask." Said Randy.

GDN saw his wrist and saw he had an anti-power wrist band on.

"Great, can't use my powers." Said GDN.

"That's the least of our problems. We don't have our weapons." Said Raph.

"Well then, we're stuck dealing with each other for a while." Mal.

"Obviously." Said Zoey.

Randy began shivering.

"I'm starting to feel cold right now." Said Randy.

Randy grabbed his clothes and put them on just before Theresa wrapped her arms around him.

Meanwhile, back on earth in Toon Manor, the others were waiting for GDN's group.

"Where could they be?" said Bugs

They then heard a knock at the front door. Sonic went to the door and opened it and saw a small box on the door step. He picked it up, opened it and pulled out a DVD. He then walked into the living room; put the DVD in the DVD player and a video was being shown.

On the video we see Vexx, still in the shadows.

"_Remember me Sonic? We go way back, to before you met your friends. To jog your memory, I am Vexx, destroyer of worlds._" Said Vexx.

Sonic became shocked.

"Vexx?" said Sonic.

"_Oh, and speaking of friends, I've got some friends of yours hostage on my spaceship. If you want to see them alive, you have to do something to me. I'm already in possession of six of the Chaos Emeralds. Bring me the one in your possession, and no harm will come to your friends._" Vexx said before the video ended.

"I don't believe it, Vexx managed to escape his prison?" said Sonic.

Everyone became surprised.

"You know the guy behind this?" said Duncan.

"Sadly yes. He's Vexx, destroyer of worlds. Many years ago, before I met any of you, I had a battle with Vexx because he was trying to take over the whole universe. I used the Chaos Emeralds to imprison him in another dimension, and he's remained in there until now." Said Sonic.

"So you did use the Chaos Emeralds before." Said Leo.

"We know that. He never answered the question yesterday." Said Brick.

"It's true, I was able to use their powers before. However Vexx was the most powerful opponent I ever fought, that battle with him nearly cost me my life and the Chaos Emeralds." Said Sonic.

"So you nearly died is what you're saying right?" said Spongebob.

"I don't think I'll be lucky a second time against him, he's feared by every alien in the whole universe." Said Sonic.

"Even Vilgax." Ben said quietly.

"Big deal, we can take someone like that on." Said Brick.

"Patients. For if we go against a foe like this, we'll have to get help from the most unlikely of sources." Said Splinter.

Everyone knew what Splinter was talking about.

"You don't mean?" said Danny.

"Yes, we need help from our enemies." Said Splinter.

Everyone felt unsure about it.

"I don't know, it was crazy enough for me to pose as a gazzillionair. I'm not too sure I'm ready to get help from our enemies." Said Spongebob.

"Sensei's right, we have no choice but to get help from our enemies." Said Leo.

"What do you think Son-"Bugs turned to Sonic and saw that he was gone.

In Sonic's room, Sonic was looking at his Chaos Emerald and he had a flashback moment.

In the flashback, Sonic who was now shorter, chubbier, was exhausted and looking at a weakened Vexx still in the shadows.

"This isn't over Sonic, I'll get you for this." Said Vexx.

Sonic then brought out the Chaos Emeralds; the colors were green, silver, yellow, light blue, purple, red, and dark blue.

The emeralds surrounded Vexx.

"Chaos Control." Said Sonic (picture him sounding like Sonic from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)

Then, a white light appeared, making Vexx disappear and everything went white. Back in the present, Sonic freaked out when he heard his name being called. He dropped the Chaos Emerald and it fell over to Gwen's feet.

Gwen picked up the emerald.

"Sorry, I was having a flashback of when I still had the emeralds." Said Sonic.

"You really missed these things, did you?" said Gwen.

Sonic took the emerald out of Gwen's hands.

"What could I say Gwen? The Chaos Emeralds were part of me, they were like my family. And I never got to see them for a while." Said Sonic.

"Look, always believe in yourself. No matter what happens, we're all in this together to the very end." Said Gwen.

Sonic began breaking down into tears and hugged Gwen, much to her shock.

"Oh thank you. I needed a pep talk from a friend." Said Sonic.

Gwen hugged back.

Later, the two came down stairs.

"What are we waiting for?" Sonic said as he pulled out the Chaos Emerald, "We've got a universe to save."

Everyone cheered before Beast Boy thought about something.

"Wait a minute, what about our pets? We can't leave them here for a while unattended. Who knows how long we will be gone for?" said Beast Boy.

The group thought about it until Spongebob came up with an idea.

Later, Spongebob was talking to someone sitting on the recliner.

"Okay so all you got to do is watch over our pets for a while until we get back. Make sure you give them all the attention they need. Got it?" said Spongebob.

Turns out, Spongebob was talking to Howard Weinerman.

"I've a question." Said Howard.

"Ask away." Said Spongebob.

"Where are you guy's going?" said Howard.

"We're going to someplace no man has ever gone before." Said Spongebob.

Ben poked his head in the window.

"Not true." Said Ben.

"Keep out of this." Said Spongebob.

Ben left the window.

"So you get what I'm saying?" said Spongebob.

"Yeah, you're going to save the universe from something more dangerous than anyone has ever seen before." Said Howard.

"That's it. Now take care." Spongebob walked out the door.

Howard sat on the recliner for a while.

"I'm hungry." Said Howard.


	4. Teaming Up

Meanwhile, in Vexx's lair we see the eight heroes and two villains still trapped.

Everyone was board out of their mind.

Raph was banging his head on the wall and is getting mad.

"OK THIS IS CRAZY!" Raph shouted mad.

GDN and Debbie looked at Raph mad.

"I know bro." GDN said, "And I can't do anything without my powers."

"Yeah and Randy can't do anything without his Ninja mask." Debbie said, "So quiet."

Karai sighed.

"Man, I hope my father finds us because if he finds out what happened he will be mad and not in a bad way." Karai said.

Rook looked at Karai.

"How mad can he get?" He asked.

"You do not want to know." Karai said.

Back on earth at the villains lair.

"WHERE IS KARAI!?" yelled Shredder.

"Calm down, she might be okay." Said Vrak.

"She could be with Mal. If I see him with her, I'll kill him." Said Shredder.

"Need I point out that he's got a good grip?" said Eggman.

Shredder then remembered.

"Good point." Said Shredder.

The heroes entered the hideout and Spongebob was waving a pole with what looked like a white flag on it. Drake Mallard was now dressed as Darkwing Duck.

"We come in piece." Said Spongebob.

Joker pulled out a machine gun and began firing at the heroes, only for Nega Dragon to make Joker's gun disappear.

"You crazy fool; they've got a white flag." Said Nega Dragon.

"Actually I couldn't find a white flag so I used one of Ben's hoodies." Said Spongebob.

All the villains fell down anime style. Ben then removed the hoodie and put it back on.

"Thief." Said Ben.

The villains got back on their feet.

"What are you doing here?" said Nega Dragon.

"Bear with us, our friends have been kidnapped and we need your help." said Bugs.

All the villains are shocked.

"You need our help?" Albito asked.

"Why should we help you?" Animo asked.

"Because both Karai and Mal are taken as well." Donnie said.

All the villains grew shocked.

"How can you be so certain?" said Drago.

"An old enemy from my past has returned and wants revenge on me for banishing him year's ago." said Sonic.

"If you think you can just have us help you out because some old enemy of yours has returned, forget about it." said Eggman, "You'd have to do better than that."

Sonic pulled out the Chaos Emerald in his possession, surprising the villains.

"He's after the Chaos Emeralds. He already acquired six of them and now he wants this one." said Sonic.

The villains thought about it.

"Okay, we'll help you out." said Nega Dragon.

"Question is how can we get to Vexx's spaceship? Vexx could be in space at this very moment." said Sonic.

"I've got that covered." said Eggman.

Later, the heroes and villains were beamed up into a ship.

"Behold, the Egg Carrier II. This thing will be able to find this Vexx alien in no time." said Eggman.

"I hope so." said Cat.

Eggman pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Eggman to control tower, set course for some place deep in space." said Eggman.

Outside the Egg Carrier II, the ship began flying into space and flew off.

Meanwhile, back at Vexx's lair, Mal was banging on the cell bars.

"Let us out of here. You can't do this to us forever!" said Mal.

"_You'll only be there as soon as Vexx gets the Chaos Emerald._" an alien said through the intercom.

Rook looked at Mal.

"What are you doing?" Rook asked.

Mal looked at Rook.

"I have heard that there is always one loose bar in these cells and I am finding it." Mal said, "Then I will set you heroes free"

"Oh yeah right." Mike said.

Just then Mal felt a bar loose and smiled and pulled it and he got out shocking everyone.

"Then again." Raph said.

Mal looked at the heroes and ran to the keys and unlocked the hero's door setting them free shocking everyone.

"Let's go." said Mal.

The group then ran off, but Mal got electrocuted when he went to the exit.

"_You thought we would never learn? You humans are very stupid. We placed an electrical fence at the exit so that escaping would be very hard._" another alien said on the intercom.

"I'll still find a way for us to get out of here." said Mal.

"Yeah right, you've caused me nothing but trouble." Mike said angrily, "You got me sent to juvenile hall, and framed me for robbing a chemical plant."

"All worth it." said Mal.

"It's hopeless. We'll never get out of here." said Randy.

"Even I won't be of any help." said Rook.

An alien entered the prison room, grabbed Mike, and dragged him off.

"MIKE!" said Zoey.

"Don't worry about me, I'll find a way out of this." said Mike, "I promise."

The alien and Mike left the area.

"Is he telling the truth?" said Rook.

"Of course he is. Never underestimate someone that has multiple personality disorder." said Raph, "Believe me, I caused him to go Vito one time, and 'Vito' gave me a taste of my own medicine."

"I know Mike is telling the truth as well because when he went Svetlana and me, Svetlana, Debby, and Mikey entered a Gymnastic contest and won." GDN said.

Karai smiled.

"I know you always win because you and I are great at gymnastics." Karai said.

GDN smiled and remembered his time with the Gymnastics contests with Karai as a flashback began.

We see a Five Year old GDN with a Five Year Old Karai and they are doing gymnastics and everyone is cheering.

The flashback ended.

"Good times we had." Said GDN.

Meanwhile, Mike was dragged into an examination room and strapped to a table.

"Okay, this is going to complicate things." Said Mike.

He then saw one of the aliens grab some type of device and shot a laser out of it, shocking him.

"I think I just wet myself." Said Mike.

The alien then aimed the device at Mike.

"Oh boy, oh boy." Mike said to himself.

Back in the prison room, the group heard Mike screaming very loud. Mal leaned next to a shocked Zoey.

"Sounds like your boyfriend has finally croaked." Said Mal.

Zoey started to cry. Karai hugged Zoey.

"It's okay. There will be others." Said Karai.

"Not like Mike." Said Zoey.

"What do you see in that guy?" said Randy.

Zoey looked at Randy.

"He is very sweet and nice." Zoey said and cried some more.

Debbie and GDN looked at each other.

Even Mal feels bad for Zoey.

"I might not have liked him, but we still sort of shared the same body." Said Mal.

"This doesn't change anything, does it?" said Raph.

"No it doesn't." said Mal.

GDN now looked mad and looked at the remaining eight.

"OK guys I think we should all work together and try to find this Vexx guy and order him to let us go." GDN said.

"Need I remind you that we're trapped in a prison room blocked by an electrical fence, and that the controls to shutting it off might be on the other side of it?" said Rook.

Everyone realized that Rook has a point.

"Oh, hadn't thought about that." said GDN.

"Well that's just great, how are we supposed to get out of here. There isn't any air vents in this place." said Randy.

"We'll have to wait for some help." said Theresa.


	5. Help From an Unlikely Source

Back on the Egg Carrier II, both sides were sitting around the place. Sonic was looking at his Chaos Emerald before he fell asleep and had a dream.

In Sonic's dream, Sonic was about to use the Chaos Emeralds for something, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and moved them to his side very fast, but nothing happened. He tried multiple times before the emeralds started glowing white. Then, they exploded as everything went white.

Sonic woke up shocked and gasping. He saw that everyone was looking at him awkwardly.

"Don't mind me. Bad dream." Said Sonic.

"The emeralds?" said Donnie.

"No." Sonic lied.

Everyone saw through his lie.

"Please, there's obviously a connection between you, Vexx, and the Chaos Emeralds." Said Leo.

"This connection is making you remember things." Said Duncan.

Eggman couldn't take it anymore.

"Of for crying out loud, just tell everyone about your super form." Said Eggman.

Everyone but Eggman became shocked.

"Super form?" Bradley asked, "That's crazy."

"The one known as Bradley Uppercrust III is correct." A Kraang Droid asked, "The thing known as Super form is what is called crazy."

Brick turned to Shredder.

"Do all the Kraang talk like that?" Brick asked.

"Of course they do." Said Shredder.

Duncan pulled a big flashlight out of Spongebob and shined it on Sonic.

"Okay hedgehog, tell us everything. How is it you have a super form, and how do you acquire it?" said Duncan.

Sonic decided to come clean.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything." Said Sonic.

Duncan turned off the flashlight.

"I have no idea how I got the super form in the first place, but all I could say is that I had it for quite a while. Many years to be exact." Said Sonic.

"And you're just telling this to us now?" said Sandy.

"Yeah. The super form makes me ten times as fast and powerful as I am now. I'm also able to fly in the form." Said Sonic.

"FLY?!" All the heroes and Villains but Eggman and Sonic shouted.

"Whoa. I bet you can pass Superman with that speed." Joker said.

"Even I am shocked by that." Albedo said.

"I agree." Vrak said.

"The only way I can achieve the super form is if I'm in possession of all seven Chaos Emeralds. And I haven't used the form in years." Said Sonic.

"Why what happened?" said Gwen.

Sonic just remained silent.

"I know why." Said Eggman.

Everyone turned to Eggman.

"It was all because-"Eggman was interupted by his walkie talkie.

"_Control tower to Eggman, a ship has been spotted in the distance._" Said an Eggbot from the walkie talkie.

Sonic went over to the viewing screen and recognized the ship.

"That's Vexx's ship alright." Said Sonic.

Eggman grabbed his walkie talkie.

"Beam us into the ship." Said Eggman.

"_Right away._" Said the Eggbot.

Everyone was then beamed into the ship.

"Now, we're dealing with aliens that are hard to defeat. They've got a button on the chest of their suits which is their only weakness. Push it, they'll be defeated for good." Said Sonic.

"What are we dealing with here?" said Plankton.

"You don't want to know. All I could say is that you might think that they are one speicies, but they are actually more advanced. Pull out your weapons; you just never know when you may need them." Said Sonic.

Everyone pulled out their weapons. Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became NRG. Donnie looked at NRG with annoyance.

"Seriously, an alien that has lots of nuclear energy." Said Donnie.

"No one could survive nuclear energy. No matter how tough the person is." Said NRG.

"Good, now let's go." Said Sonic.

The group walked off.

Later, they appeared in an unknown area in the ship.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" said Liquidator.

"Of course I am." Said Sonic.

He looked around only to get a funny feeling.

"Wait a minute?" said Sonic.

Sonic looked around some more and saw lots of security cameras.

"IT'S A TRAP!" said Sonic.

Lots of aliens came into the room and attacked the heroes and villains.

"Destroy the cameras." Said Sonic.

Duncan pulled out lots of knifes.

"On it." Said Duncan.

Duncan threw the knifes at the security cameras, destroying them.

NRG shot out lots of nuclear energy at many aliens, destroying their suits.

"Give it up, no one can survive lots of nuclear energy." Said NRG.

The omnitrix began beeping, and reverted NRG back to Ben.

"Oh come on." Said Ben.

The aliens piled up on Ben. Ben activated his omnitrix once more.

"Please be Rath, please be Rath." Said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and it turned him into Rath. Rath then knocked the aliens away.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" said Rath.

Rath then roared at the aliens.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING VEXX MINIONS, NO ONE MESSES WITH RATH'S FRIENDS AND KIDNAPS RATH'S FRIENDS!" Rath shouted and pounded all the aliens.

Everyone even the league of villains are shocked.

"Wow, remind me never to get him mad." Top Parrot head said to Owen.

"Sure." Said Owen.

Sonic failed to notice that one of the aliens was sneaking up on him. But the alien was shot and destroyed. Sonic turned to the down alien.

"What the?" said Sonic.

The group turned and saw a tall alien aiming his arm blaster at the group. It moved its arm down and walked towards them. The alien walked in front of Sonic and gave the group the signal to follow him. Rath knocked him out, much to Sonic's shock.

"What'd you do that for?" said Sonic.

The omnitrix began beeping and caused Rath to revert back to Ben.

"He's one of them. Plus he could have been trying to trick us into going to the prison room." Said Ben.

Everyone realized that Ben's right.

"Oh yeah. He is one of them." Said Drago.

Later, Duncan shined the flashlight on the alien who regained consiousness and saw that he was leaning against a wall.

"Okay pal, tell us everything. Who are you, and what are you doing?" said Sonic.

The alien said nothing.

"Not talking eh? We've got ways to make you talk." Said Joker.

Joker placed a hand on the aliens shoulder, shocking him. Joker pulled back laughing and showing a joy buzzer.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Joker laughed some more.

"Not cool dude." Said Ben.

"Are you working for these aliens?" Sonic asked the alien.

The alien shook his head 'no'. Spongebob then got a feeling about the alien.

"Let me try something." Said Spongebob.

"Sure." Said Sonic.

Sonic moved out of the way. Spongebob kneeled down in front of the alien and glanced at him for a while. Spongebob stood up.

"He's not one of them." Said Spongebob.

Everyone became confused.

"How can you be certain?" said Harley.

"I have ways." Said Spongebob.

"If you have ways, have him take us to the prison room." Said Quackerjack.

The alien gave the group the 'follow me' sign, the alien walked off with the group following them.


	6. Freeing Friends

Back in the prison room, the group was trying to find a way out.

"How can we get out of this place? It's heavily guarded." Said Raph.

"What'd you expect?" said GDN.

"Free food for one." Said Raph.

They then heard some beeping outside and saw the mysterious alien and the others walking into the room.

"About time someone comes to help us out. Why'd you bring one of those aliens with you?" said Mal.

"Some crazy sponge thinks he'll be of good use." Said Daffy.

"Trust me on this one, I know what I'm doing." Said Spongebob.

The mysterious alien walked over to Zoey, who was still crying and is in a corner. The alien kneeled down.

"I told you I'd find a way out." The alien said in a familiar voice.

Zoey turned back around with a shocked look on her face.

"Mike?" said Zoey.

Everyone else besides Spongebob became shocked.

"Mike?" said Mal.

"Mike." Said Spongebob.

Mikey became confused.

"Wait a minute, Mike's the alien that helped us out?" said Mikey.

"Of course, besides Rook, Mike's the only other tall and skinny person living with us." Spongebob said before turning to Mike, "I knew it was you the moment I saw you."

"Figured. I couldn't let anyone know about this until I was in the clear." Said Mike.

"What I don't get is how you cheated death." Said Randy.

"I tricked the aliens into removing my shirt, I went Vito, killed every alien in the examination room, found out that the button on the suit is where the suit comes from and took one of those and put it on after putting my shirt on." Said Mike.

"You my friend just blew my mind." Said Spongebob.

"I know. Since everyone knows that I'm okay, I can finally get out of this ridiculous costume." Said Mike.

Mike pushed the button on the suit and the suit disappeared. Zoey hugged Mike.

"Good to see that your still alive." Said Zoey.

"Yeah, same here." Said Mike.

"Question is; what's Vexx planning on with the Chaos Emeralds?" said Donnie.

"Perhaps I can answer that." A voice said.

Everyone saw a small bird cage hanging on a ceiling. Spongebob stretched his arm out, grabbed the cage and pulled it back. Spongebob showed the cage to the others, revealing that Azmuth (Ben 10) was in it.

"Azmuth? What are you doing here?" said Ben.

"I'm being held prisoner." Said Azmuth.

"Why?" said Rook.

"Vexx kidnapped me and forced me to build him a device." Said Azmuth, "It needs the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds, that way, he can take over all planets in the whole universe and do whatever he wants to do with them."

Sonic pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

"I'm in possession of one of them. Luckily, as long as I have it, he won't be able to conquer the whole universe." Said Sonic.

"Problem is that he now knows that we're on his ship, any minute now, his army will come in here and surround us." Said Duncan.

As if on cue, a bunch of aliens surrounded the group and aimed their blasters at the group.

"You dare try anything stupid, you'll die." Said one of the aliens.

"Told you." Said Duncan.


	7. Meeting Vexx

The heroes and villains were being escorted to another part of the ship. They were taken to Vexx's control room. Vexx stood up and began walking to the heroes and villains.

"It's been a long time Sonic." Said Vexx.

"I'm not surprised. Odds are in my favor." Said Sonic.

"You think so?" said Vexx.

Vexx stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. Vexx looked like a human with lots of muscles, red eyes, brown hair, and was wearing an outfit like the aliens, but without the helmet.

Everyone but Sonic and Azmuth began to laugh.

"Seriously, everyone in the universe is afraid of a human?" said Bushroot.

"He's no human. He's from a planet full of advanced human like aliens. They're much more smarter than the average earthling; also, they have lots of powers." Said Sonic.

"Correct you are Sonic." Said Vexx.

"I do lots of exploring. Last time in space was ten months ago." Said Sonic.

Vexx walked over to a device and the other six Chaos Emeralds were already in it.

"As you can see, I already have the other six Chaos Emeralds to prepare my device so that I can conquer the whole universe. All thanks to Azmuth." Said Vexx.

"You know you won't win Vexx." Said Azmuth.

Vexx chuckled.

"I will win, once Sonic gives me the Chaos Emerald in his possession." Said Vexx.

Sonic held the emerald out in front of himself.

"This thing? You're going to have to take it from me." Said Sonic.

Vexx walked closer, but Sonic made him stop.

"Step back; I know how to use one of these things. I can use its powers right here, right now." Said Sonic.

Vexx instantly realized that Sonic's lying.

"I think your bluffing." Said Vexx.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. We'll just have to see, wont we?" said Sonic.

"The emerald won't work Sonic. Not after you lost the ability to use the emeralds powers." Said Eggman.

The other heroes and villains became shocked.

"Is this true?" said Gwen.

Sonic still was looking at Vexx with anger in his eyes before simmering down.

"It's true; I lost the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds." Said Sonic, "Many years ago when I was only ten."

"How ironic. My last name has the word 'ten' in it, I was ten years old when I got the first omnitrix, and I started out with ten aliens." Said Ben, "How weird is that?"

"This has nothing to do with it." Said Eggman.

"When I was still ten years old, I used the emeralds lots of times. After imprisoning Vexx in another dimension, I was enjoying the use of the emeralds. I used them lots of time, mostly for selfish reasons. Then one day, Eggman had a giant robot that he was going to use to conquer earth with, I went Super Sonic, but after only two seconds as Super Sonic, the emeralds just left me. I found one Chaos Emerald later, tried to use its power, but nothing happened. The Master Emerald had forbidden me from using the Chaos Emeralds ever again." Said Sonic, "Sorry I wasn't fully honest with any of you."

"Everyone makes mistakes all the time. It's nothing to worry about." Said Theresa.

"But what I did was the mother of all mistakes. I abused the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Said Sonic.

"So touching; doesn't matter. Give me the Chaos Emerald." Said Vexx.

Sonic looked at his friends, then at the Chaos Emerald. He had no other choice.

"Fine, here's the Chaos Emerald." Said Sonic.

Sonic tossed the emerald over to Vexx who then grabbed it and placed it in the device.

"Good, now my machine is complete, all thanks to you Sonic." Said Vexx.

"I'm only doing this to keep my friends safe. You said that if I brought you the emerald, you'd spare them." Said Sonic.

"Indeed, I did say that. Now that I have what I want." Said Vexx.

Vexx shot some red energy over to Sonic, hitting him in the shoulder.

Sonic grasped his shoulder in pain. Vexx shot some more energy to Sonic, hitting him in many places before Sonic collapsed to the ground with his eyes closed. Everyone became shocked.

"HOLY S! YOU F'ING KILLED HIM!" shouted Spongebob.

"You said no harm would come to anyone." Said Duncan.

"I said no harm would come to his friends, I never said anything about no harm coming to the weak hedgehog." Said Vexx.

GDN became angry.

"That 'weak hedgehog' was my friend." GDN turned into the GoldDragonNinja, "And you killed him."

GDN flew over to Vexx, getting ready to attack him. But Vexx grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground.

"So…many…broken…bones." Said GDN.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Please be something with muscles." Said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix, turning him into Grey Matter. Grey Matter looked at himself.

"Great, I'm Grey Matter. No help here." Said Grey Matter.

Mike picked up Grey Matter and placed him on his shoulder.

"Obviously, you'll have to sit this one out." Said Mike.

"This is terrible." Said Grey Matter.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled before he turned into Danny Phantom.

Danny flew over to Vexx, preparing to attack. Vexx prepared to attack Danny, but the half ghost turned intangible. Vexx managed to lay an attack on Danny, making him visible and sending him crashing into a wall.

Nega Dragon flew over to Vexx, but Vexx punched a hole into Nega Dragon's heart, and removed it, shutting Nega Dragon down.

"Anyone else dare to take me on?" said Vexx.

Everyone became scared.

"No, I'm good." Said Spongebob.

"I've got a medical condition." Said Duncan.

"And I don't do too well on the sight of blood." Said Randy.

"Good, this whole universe shall be mine." Said Vexx.

Vexx pushed a button on his device and the Chaos Emeralds began glowing.

"In a matter of mere seconds, the whole universe will be under my control, even your precious planet earth." Said Vexx, "No one can stop me now. Not even you Tennyson."

"I'd try and stop you, but it'll take a while for the omnitrix to power down." Said Grey Matter.

"Azmuth, how can we stop that thing?" said Rook.

"You can't, it's unstoppable. Unless you use the very power it's using to destroy it." Said Azmuth.

"The Chaos Emeralds." Said Robin, "But Sonic's the only one that's been able to use their powers before."

"But now, he can't use the emeralds anymore and he's dead." Said Beast Boy.

"Maybe he's not. There might still be a chance." Said Azmuth.

"Worth a shot." Said Bugs.

Starfire grabbed Sonic and started shaking him.

"Sonic, are you in there? Sonic? Come on Sonic, we need you right now." Said Starfire, "Sonic? Sonic!"


	8. Forgiving Yourself

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a park.

"How did I get in a park?" said Sonic, "Wasn't I on Vexx's ship?"

Sonic walked around until he saw himself sitting on a bench, feeling down.

"Another me? Huh, this day is full of surprises." Said Sonic.

He then saw a younger Knuckles sitting down next to the other Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, what's wrong?" said Knuckles.

Present Sonic then realized something.

"Wait, I remember this now. It was the moment shortly after finding out that I lost the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds." Said Sonic.

Past Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"You obviously know knucklehead." Said past Sonic.

"Just trying to be friendly." Said Knuckles, "Look, I'm sorry about you losing the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds."

"What could I say Knuckles? The emeralds were like a part of me. Part of my life." Said past Sonic

"You used their powers for personal gain. Their powers can only be used to bring peace to the entire universe." Said Knuckles, "Loosing the ability to use the emeralds seemed pretty hard on you."

"You have no idea." Said past Sonic, "You spend most of your days guarding a giant Chaos Emerald called the Master Emerald."

"Can you blame me?" said Knuckles.

Knuckles stood up and was started to walk off before stopping and turning back to Sonic.

"I can promise you this much. You will learn a lot from not using the Chaos Emeralds in a while sometime in the future." Knuckles then walked off.

Present Sonic was about to walk off as well.

"What about you?" said past Sonic.

Present Sonic turned to his past self.

"You can see me?" said present Sonic.

"Of course I can. How many blue hedgehogs do you even see every day?" said past Sonic.

"Point taken. What about me?" said present Sonic.

"Did you learn anything from losing the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds?" said past Sonic.

Present Sonic sat down next to his past self.

"Yeah, I learned a couple of things." Said present Sonic.

"What were those things?" said past Sonic.

"One, never abuse your own powers no matter what." Said present Sonic, "Two, fame isn't all that important."

"Good, that's good." Said past Sonic.

"Three, to forgive myself." Said present Sonic.

"Wait, why forgive yourself now?" said past Sonic.

"I forgave myself for losing the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds when I turned 12. Maybe, I should have forgiven myself sooner." Said present Sonic.

"How soon?" said past Sonic.

Present Sonic turned to his past self.

"When I was ten years old." Said present Sonic.

Present Sonic held his left hand out.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I forgive you for losing the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds." Said present Sonic.

Past Sonic smiled and shook his future self's hand. Then a green glow shined on the two Sonics. Present Sonic saw that it was the Master Emerald. He turned back around and saw that past Sonic was gone. Sonic then looked at the Emerald once more.

"Congratulations Sonic. You've learned to forgive yourself for losing the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds five years ago." The Master Emerald 'said'.

"Sure. But how am I going to stop Vexx for good? I nearly died during our last encounter and I'm dead already." Said Sonic.

"You're only in your subconsiousness." Said the Master Emerald, "There's still a fighting chance for you."

The seven Chaos Emeralds then surrounded Sonic as they kept on floating.

"You are ready to reachieve your ability to use the powers of the seven Chaos Emeralds." Said the Master Emerald.

Sonic looked at the Chaos Emeralds with determination.

"Time to finish Vexx off for good." Said Sonic.

"Very good. Now go." The Master Emerald said as everything went white.


	9. Defeating Vexx For Good

Back in reality, Sonic was still unconscious and Gwen was shaking him.

"Sonic? Come on buddy, get up. You're the only one that can save us now. Sonic." said Gwen.

Nothing happened. Everyone had to except that Sonic was dead. Gwen began breaking down into tears.

"He-He can't be dead." said Gwen.

"How nice, a very sentimental moment. But the universe shall be mine very soon." said Vexx.

Even the villains are sad that Sonic is dead and Eggman was crying the most about not being the one to kill him, and Karai and Zoey were hugging and crying. They failed to notice Sonic slowly opening his eyes.

"Help…me." Sonic said weakly.

Everyone stopped crying after hearing that.

"Sonic, you're alive?" said Gwen.

"Who else?" Sonic said weakly.

Sonic tried to get back on his feet, but had trouble due to being injured a lot of times.

"Got…to…finish…this…once…and…for…all." Sonic said still weak.

"Still alive? You're really a bothersome hedgehog." Said Vexx.

Gwen managed to help Sonic onto his feet. Sonic then started limping to the Chaos Emeralds.

"You're…going…down…Vexx." Said Sonic.

"Oh no you don't." said Vexx.

Vexx shot some more red energy at Sonic, who dodged them without even trying. One nearly hit Sonic, but it made him fall onto the machine with the Chaos Emeralds on it. Sonic grabbed the light blue emerald.

"You fool, if you remove one of the emeralds, the machine will explode, killing you in the process." Said Vexx.

"Who…cares?" said Sonic.

Sonic tried to remove the emerald, but had trouble doing it.

"Come on Sonic, you've got this." Said Spongebob.

"You're the only one that can save us now." Said Eggman.

Sonic managed to remove the emerald. The emeralds then stopped powering up, causing the machine to go haywire. It then exploded, and Sonic was caught in it, much to everyone's shock.

"Sonic!" the heroes and villains said at once.

"You fool; you delayed my plans for universal conquest. No matters, Sonic the Hedgehog is finally dead." Said Vexx.

The explosion cleared off, revealing that Sonic now has yellow fur, his green eyes are now red, and he's floating in midair, and is surrounded by golden aura, and his injuries are healed up.

Everyone, even Vexx is shocked.

"Holly Christmas Nuts!" Daffy said and turned to Debby Kang, "You seeing this?"

"I can't believe what I'm looking at." Said Debby.

"Everyone, meet Super Sonic. Sonic's long lost super transformation." Said Eggman.

"Didn't you say that Sonic lost the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds long time ago? How's that even possible?" said Donnie.

"I have no idea." Said Eggman.

"I learned to forgive myself." Said Sonic.

"You're a fool Sonic; even if you changed your appearance you'll never be able to defeat me." Said Vexx.

"You think so?" said Sonic.

Sonic charged up some yellow energy from his hands and was about to fire it.

"Chaos Spear!" said Sonic.

Sonic shot the Chaos Spear over to Vexx, it hit him and sent him crashing into a wall. Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa, so much power." Said Duncan.

"The Chaos Emeralds are very powerful. This is what happens when Sonic is in possession of all seven of them." Said Eggman.

Sonic looked at the down Nega Dragon, he managed to heal him and repair his destroyed parts. Nega Dragon regained consciousness and saw Sonic in his super form. Nega Dragon became scared that he stepped back to the heroes and villains.

Sonic set his feet on the ground and walked over to the group. He stopped in front of a conscious GDN.

"Get back on the Egg Carrier II, return to earth." Said Sonic.

"What about you?" said GDN.

"I will deal with Vexx." Sonic said, "Need to finish this once and for all."

GoldDragonNinja smiled and grabbed his Sais.

"Use my Sais." GoldDragonNinja said and threw them to Sonic and he caught them.

"Thanks GoldDragonNinja." Sonic said.

The group ran off. They made it to a clear spot later and Eggman pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Eggman to control tower, beam every member of the League and the heroes onto the ship." Said Eggman.

The group was them beamed back into the Egg Carrier II. Eggman went to his computer and turned it on, showing an image of Sonic.

"What are you doing?" said Gwen.

"Seeing how this goes." Said Eggman.

Back with Sonic, he turned back around.

"Okay Vexx, this is between us." Said Sonic, "It all ends here."

Vexx got back on his feet.

"I beg to differ." Said Vexx.

Vexx flew over to Sonic who flew back. The two clashed into each other before teleporting out into space. Sonic punched Vexx in the chest, sending him crashing into his own ship, destroying it. Vexx flew back to Sonic.

"You're going to pay for that." Said Vexx.

"No I'm not." Said Sonic.

"Well someone's going to, that ship was a rental." Said Vexx.

After hearing that everyone was shocked.

"That ship was rented?" Shredder asked, "What kind of villain rents a ship?"

"I am with Shredder on that one." Mikey said.

"I agree." Donnie said.

"Same here." Raph said.

"You said it." Leo said.

"I also agree." Karai said.

"I think we all can agree on that." Splinter said.

Back with Sonic and Vexx, they flew over to each other and managed to clash their fists with each other's fist's, causing a very powerful shock wave. They did the same thing many times until Sonic punched Vexx in the gut.

Vexx grasped it in pain.

"About to give up Vexx?" said Sonic.

"Not yet." Said Vexx.

Vexx punched Sonic in his right elbow; somehow breaking it, despite that Sonic's now invincible.

Sonic screamed and grasped his elbow in pain.

Back on the Egg Carrier II, everyone became even more worried about Sonic.

"That's not good." Said Raven.

"If he keeps on fighting Vexx any longer, he'll be a goner." Said Courtney.

"Hang in there, don't give up no matter what." Said Gwen.

Vexx then punched Sonic in the chest, his face, and the gut. He then grabbed Sonic by his feet, and tossed him into an asteroid. Vexx then flew over to Sonic and grasped his neck.

"You're a fool to challenge me a second time Sonic. I nearly killed you the first time. So I'll be able to kill you this time." Said Vexx, "And the legacy of Sonic the Hedgehog will die with you."

"The legacy will never die. It will always live on for as long as my friends believe in me. You won't last any longer against me; I just need to keep on believing in myself." Said Sonic.

Back on the Egg Carrier, everyone, even the villains were cheering on Sonic.

"He'll never give up. It ends only when he says so." Said GDN.

Back with Sonic and Vexx. Sonic was charging some yellow energy up from his left hand.

"Take this!" said Sonic.

Sonic shot the energy into Vexx's face, blinding him for a while, and making him let go of Sonic. Sonic then thrashed Vexx around using only his left hand. After a while, the two seemed exhausted.

"This ends now." Said Sonic.

"We shall see." Said Vexx.

Vexx began charging up a very powerful red ball of energy. Sonic pulled out GDN's Sais and threw them over to Vexx. The Sais then hit Vexx's chest, causing Vexx to go crazy.

"Fool, you hit me in my power core. Everyone in a 25 light-year radius will be wiped out once I explode." Said Vexx.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Said Sonic.

Sonic held out his left hand and trapped Vexx in a yellow ball of energy.

"Chaos Control!" said Sonic.

Vexx then began imploding instead of exploding.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO ONE IS AS POWERFUL AS THE MIGHTY VEXX! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vexx shouted as his body imploded.

Then there was a great explosion which only exploded in a two mile radius.

Sonic then became more exhausted before passing out. He then turned back to normal and the Chaos Emeralds stayed close to Sonic. Sonic then floated through space for a while. Then, a giant tube appeared and started sucking Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds up. The tube came from the Egg Carrier II.

Later, GDN, Debby, Zoey, Karai and Gwen walked into the medical bay and saw Sonic lying down on a bed, still unconsious.

"He actually did it, he defeated someone very powerful." Said Debby.

"Good moves from a blue hedgehog that can run faster than the speed of light." Said Karai.

"He went up to full power." Said Zoey.

"Never thought I'd actually say this, but he's the most powerful person that we live with as of this moment." Said GDN.

"He risked his own life to save us all." Said Gwen.

"Quick question. Am I forgiven for the whole-"Karai said only to be interrupted by Zoey.

"All's forgiven." Said Zoey.

"You did help us out. Plus, you're still my best friend. Friends stick together to the end." Said GDN.

Karai smiled and walked off. GDN and Debby walked over to a table that had the Chaos Emeralds on it.

"How about making me another necklace out of one of these emeralds?" said Debby.

"I don't know, after seeing what Sonic was able to do with the emeralds. Maybe it's best that he keeps them with him. After all, he is the only one that we know who can use their powers for the right reason." Said GDN.

"I understand." Said Debby.

GDN and Debby walked out the medical bay. Zoey walked next to Gwen who was still looking at Sonic.

"So you're proud of what he's accomplished?" said Zoey.

"He was brave enough to save the universe from something very dangerous." Said Gwen, "No one else would have been able to do that. Besides, he's like a brother to me, just as I'm like a sister to him."

Zoey smiled before walking off. Gwen kneeled down to Sonic.

"You did a very brave thing today. Risked your life to save everyone in the whole universe, despite that you could have died. As soon as we get back to earth, I'm going to take you to the hospital to have that arm checked out." Said Gwen.

Gwen then kissed Sonic on his cheek.

"Thank you." Gwen said before leaving the medical bay.


	10. Back on Earth

With the heroes and villains they are all tired out.

"Ok, this has been one crazy adventure." Darkwing said, "I think we should all take a break in battling each other for at least two weeks and relax after this."

"I agree." Nega Dragon said, "Besides after what happened to me it will take me that time to recharge."

"I can't believe Sonic was able to do all that stuff and he didn't tell us anything." Said Bugs.

"He might have wanted to keep us safe." Said Rook.

Grey Matter, now as Ben appeared.

"Are you kidding me? What we just saw Sonic do was awesome, I didn't think he was capable of doing such a thing." Said Ben, "He should go Super Sonic more often."

"Need I point out that the Chaos Emeralds can only be used to bring peace to the entire universe? They should only be used when the moment is right, not for personal gain." Said Azmuth.

"Killjoy." Said Ben.

Later, back on earth, the heroes minus Sonic and Gwen returned to the mansion. Spongebob, Randy, and Theresa walked into the living room.

"I'm telling you Spongebob, it was a bad idea to have Howard watching every pet in the mansion." Said Theresa.

"He's a terrible house sitter as well." Said Randy.

"Please, what's the worst thing that could-"Spongebob turned and saw something very shocking, "OH MY NEPTUNE!"

Spongebob, Randy, and Theresa saw that Howard is incredibly morbidly obese and is only in a pair of underwear.

"Hey guys." Said Howard.

"Peter Griffin ate Howard, you sick psychopath!" said Spongebob.

Randy and Theresa looked at each other and smacked their head.

"That is Howard genius." Said Randy.

"What happened Weinerman? You're fatter than a blue whale." Said Spongebob.

"That's not very nice." Howard said angrily.

"I was not trying to be nice Howard." Spongebob said, "I left you in charge and look what happened. We were only gone for four hours. Where are all the pets?"

The pets came out from under Howard's flabs panting for air, much to Spongebob, Randy, and Theresa's shock.

"Howard, what did you do to cause all of this?" said Randy.

"Nothing, they just went underneath me." Said Howard.

"Not that, how did you become morbidly obese in only four hours?" said Randy.

"I invented the taco sandwich." Said Howard, "Two tacos for bread, and in the middle…20 tacos. And some sushi in it for flavor."

Spongebob's cheeks puffed up. He grabbed a garbage can and began puking in it. Howard became confused.

"What's his problem?" said Howard.

"Spongebob is from the sea dude." Theresa said, "So he does not eat sea food."

Spongebob got his head out of the garbage can.

"So what you're saying is that I can't mention any kind of sea food, even sponge cakes?" said Howard.

Spongebob puked in the garbage can once more.

"Relax; they don't make sponge cakes out of sponges." Randy reassured his friend.

Spongebob got his head out of the garbage can.

"Thank goodness." Said Spongebob.

Randy turned back to Howard.

"What were you thinking when you made the taco sandwich?" said Randy.

"Nothing, I already pitched the idea to McFist." Said Howard.

Spongebob became scared.

"MCFIST!?" shouted Spongebob.

Spongebob jumped into a nearby vase. Howard became confused once more.

"Come on, I didn't even say the word." Said Howard.

"Dude, don't you know?" said Randy.

"Know what?" said Howard.

"McFist has Spongebob on his hit list." Theresa said, "After what he did."

Howards is shocked.

"Oh." The fat boy said, "I see."

All the pets shook their heads and Sylvester looked at the pets.

"This boy needs to get out more and think less of food." Sylvester said.

The pets nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in the villain's lair the league is relaxing after the adventure.

"Man I can't believe what that blue hedgehog did to Vexx." Prince Aragon said, "I was so impressed."

"I have to say he is powerful." Harley said.

"I'll say." Joker said.

"Even I have to admit he is cool." The Psycho Killer said, "And that is coming from a guy who was in jail."

"Once we get back to what we always do, our first priority would be to destroy Sonic." Said Nega Dragon.

"You crazy, after what we saw what he was capable of doing? We might need him in case something like this ever happens again." Said Plankton.

Nega Dragon thought of what Plankton said.

"Good point." Nega Dragon said. "I guess we can let him live. After all, even I was impressed."

Later, in the Toon City hospital, the still unconscious Sonic was laying on a bed with a cast wrapped on his right arm and in an arm sling.

In the hall; GDN, Debby, Karai, Mike, Zoey, Raph, Azmuth standing on Raph's head, and Gwen were there.

"Is it even okay to go in there? Maybe we should knock first." Said Mike.

Azmuth looked at Mike.

"I know, but he will need his friends and Bugs said it was ok that I live with you guys at the manor and help Sonic control his Chaos Emerald using powers. Besides, GDN's father could use another elder to keep him company." Azmuth said.

Everyone but Mike walked into the room.

"I'm still not sure about this." Said Mike.

Zoey grabbed Mike's shirt and pulled him in the room. The group then surrounded the bed.

"Wake up, wake up Sonic." Said GDN.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and saw the group had happy looks on their faces.

"What happened?" said Sonic.

"What happened is that you saved the entire universe from Vexx and defeated him for good." Said Karai.

"The Chaos Emeralds?" said Sonic.

"They're safe in the manor; you'll need help in controlling their powers more. Which is why I'll be your mentor in doing so." Said Azmuth.

"Why?" said Sonic.

"Smartest Galvan ever known. Why else?" said Azmuth.

"I was able to use their powers to trap Vexx in another dimension long time ago." Said Sonic.

"Then you lost the power to use the emeralds and didn't use them in five years. You did seem quite rusty during the battle with Vexx." Said Azmuth.

"Yeah, but I stopped him for good this time." Said Sonic.

"You sure did." Said Debby.

"Doctor Hutchison said you'll be fine but the cast will have to stay on you for three weeks." Said Mike.

"Still don't get how you, Zoey, and Spongebob know a doctor with a hook hand." Said Gwen.

"A while back, after Spongebob became able to breathe air, his eyesight became terrible. So we went to Hutchison, who was an eye doctor back in the day, to check it out. She was able to fix his eyesight." Said Zoey.

Azmuth jumped off Raph's head and onto the bed. He walked over to Sonic's head.

"As soon as that arm heals, your Chaos Emerald training will begin." Said Azmuth, "You'd better be prepared by then."

"I will Azmuth." Said Sonic.

GDN picked up Azmuth and placed him on his right shoulder.

"Come on guys, we'd better let Sonic get some rest. He'll need it after saving the universe." Said GDN.

Everyone but Gwen walked out of the room.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Said Gwen.

Gwen turned back to Sonic.

"So how'd it feel to save the whole universe?" said Gwen.

"It was good; I just couldn't believe I had to kill Vexx in order to save it." Said Sonic, "Goes against my code not to kill someone."

"But you did it for the right reasons." Said Gwen.

"Once you go down that path, there aint no going back." Said Sonic.

"But you know how to bring peace to the entire universe, maybe every known universe even. You'd never go down the path of evil." Said Gwen.

"As long as my friends are around, I'll keep on fighting to keep everyone and everything safe. No matter what the price maybe." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled and hugged Sonic.

"You're a good friend. Glad to have you as one." Said Gwen.

"Same here." Said Sonic.

Gwen set Sonic down gently on the bed and he instantly fell asleep. Gwen walked to the door, turned back around and looked at Sonic once more with a smile on her face before leaving.


End file.
